Meet Sequel of I'll Gone
by kaisookiddie
Summary: Ketika Kyungsoo bertemu dengan Kai, saat Kai sudah mencintai Kyungsoo, tetapi Kyungsoo sudah milik orang lain/I'm not good at summary/Kaisoo!/broken!KaixOC/broken!KyungsooxSuho/ YAOI/DLDR
1. I'll Gone

"I'll Gone"

Author : kaisookiddie (sonexoticshawol)

Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim JongIn, Shin Min Rin (OC), EXO Members

Genre : Angst, Romance

Length : Oneshot

Rating : T

Pair(s) : Kaisoo!Broken Kai x OC

A/N : mian mian belom lanjut moonlight.. Lg sibuk dan belom bisa buka laptop.. FF ini aja aku ketik di hp.. Kebetulan juga otakku stuck buat ngelanjut moonlight dan malah bikin FF baru.. Mianhae.. FF ini sbg permintaan maaf ya ;)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : YAOI, BoyxBoy, AU (Alternate Universal), Typo!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KAISOOKIDDIE PRESENT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"I'll Gone"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"Kau tidak pernah melihatku.. Maka aku akan pergi"**_

Author Pov

**31 Desember 2013**

Namja manis itu kembali menatap sendu orang yang dicintainya kini tengah menunggu orang lain, bukan _**dirinya**_.

Namja manis itu tersenyum getir begitu melihat namja yang dicintainya bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati.

Bulir airmata mulai jatuh perlahan dari mata namja manis bernama Do Kyungsoo itu.

Kyungsoo, mencintai sahabatnya Kim JongIn yang jelas-jelas adalah seorang_**straight **_bukan seperti dirinya yang _**gay**_.

Kini, Jongin sedang mencintai yeoja yang berstatus _**adik sepupu **_seorang Kyungsoo.

Jongin tidak tau dan tidak akan pernah tau bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya.

Kyungsoo sudah menyimpan perasaannya terhadap Jongin selama 10 tahun, dan selama itu juga ia menekan perasaannya terhadap Jongin.

Shin Min Rin nama sepupunya itu berhasil membuat Jongin jatuh hati pada saat Kyungsoo mengenalkan keduanya.

Saat itu pula, Kyungsoo tau bahwa sepupunya ini juga langsung jatuh hati kepada Jongin.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mundur.

.

.

Memutuskan untuk menyimpan perasaannya.

.

.

Memutuskan untuk mengubur dalam dalam perasaannya terhadap Jongin.

Jongin memang merasa akhir akhir ini Kyungsoo menjauhinya, Jongin juga sempat menanyakan hal itu pada Kyungsoo.

Dengan alasan banyak tugas dan sebagainya, cukup untuk menutup alasan Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya.

Jongin juga tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu, asalkan Kyungsoo masih mau menetap di apartemen dan menemaninya.

Jongin tidak pernah tau.

.

.

.

Betapa kerasnya usaha Kyungsoo untuk menutupi perasaannya.

.

.

.

Betapa kerasnya usaha Kyungsoo untuk menahan airmata yang siap jatuh karenanya.

.

.

.

Jongin tidak akan tau.

**Flashback**

"Hyung.." **—'Kumohon jangan...'**

"Aku akan kencan.." **—'Appoyo Jonginnie'**

"Dan aku akan menyatakan perasaan ini pada Minrin" **—'SAKIT!'**

"Doakan aku ya..." **—'Itukah keputusanmu? Baiklah..'**

**Flashback End**

Sekelebat sms dari Jongin menghantui Kyungsoo lagi.

Setelah mendapat sms dari Jongin, Kyungsoo segera mengikutinya dengan diam diam dan... Disinilah Kyungsoo berada.

Tempat dimana Jongin menyatakan perasaannya terhadap Minrin dengan Kyungsoo dan taman sebagai saksi bisu.

Pada saat itu juga, Kyungsoo memiliki keputusan bulat.

**'Bahagialah dengannya Kai, saranghae'**

**1 Januari 2014**

"Hoahm.." Sosok Jongin baru saja terbangun dari mimpi indahnya, dan kini dengan setengah sadar ia berusaha menggapai kasur bagian sebelahnya.

"Kyung hyung.. Palli ireona.. Ini tahun baru.." Ucap Jongin setengah sadar sambil meraba raba kasur bagian sebelah.

Ketika Jongin menyadari bahwa sisi kanan kasurnya kosong, Jongin segera membuka matanya dan menatap sekeliling kamar dengan panik.

"Kyung hyung?!" Seru Jongin sambil turun dari ranjang masih sedikit sempoyongan, Jongin panik tentunya, Saat libur begini jam segini Kyungsoo biasanya masih dikasur.

"Kyungsoo hyung!?" Jongin berjalan cepat keluar kamar menuju dapur dan menemukan

.

.

.

"Minrin!?"

"Ah Jongin oppa! Baru saja aku akan membangunkanmu.." Ucap Minrin sedikit panik.

"Wae chagiya?" Tanya Jongin cemas.

"Kyungsoo.. Kyungsoo oppa hiks.." Minrin tidak kuasa menahan tangis saat mengucap nama Kyungsoo.

"Kyung hyung kenapa chagiya!?" Kini Jongin panik level tertinggi.

"K-Kyungsoo o-oppa hiks.. K-kecelakaan d..dalam p..pesaw..at..m..menu..hiks..ju..hiks..hiks..c..china...hiks hiks.." Jawab Minrin terbata-bata.

"MWO!? Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo hyung ke China dan kecelakaan..." Ucap Jongin menggantung.

"O..oppa tidak t..tau? K...kyung o..oppa.. Menda..p..pat...kan bea..s..siswa..k..ke..chi..na hiks.." Isak Minrin pilu membuat Jongin mematung.

Jongin merasa kecewa dan sedih, walaupun rasa sedih lebih dominan, kepada Kyungsoo yang tidak memberi taunya apapun.

Jadi ini alasan Kyungsoo menjauhinya, menjauhinya dengan cara mendapatkan beasiswa dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Sekarang tidak ada Kyungsoo yang selalu merawatnya saat sakit, menemaninya saat kesepian, memasak untuknya, menjaganya saat tubuhnya lemah.

Jongin kini hanya bisa menangisi hyung berharganya.

**Tidak ada lagi Kyungsoo yang dulu...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tidak ada lagi...**

Author Pov End

**Omake**

Bahu namja mungil itu terlihat sedikit tegang dan bercampur rasa lega.

Namja mungil itu, Kyungsoo, merasa lega karena tidak jadi menaiki pesawat yang seharusnya ia naiki karena ia terlambat datang.

Kyungsoo memandang sendu jadwal keberangkatan ke China berikutnya.

Beruntung tiket keberangkatan berikutnya masih ada, jadi ia bisa membeli tiketnya untuk ke China.

Sungguh, saat mengetahui pesawat yang tadi harusnya ditumpangi oleh Kyungsoo kecelakaan, rasa lega menjalar di tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa Minrin dan Jongin hanya mengetahui bahwa pesawatnya kecelakaan dan berpikir ia akan meningal.

**"Bagus.. Mungkin saja kalian bisa melupakan keberadaanku dan aku akan memulai hidup baru dengan nama baru pula.." -Kyungsoo**

**"Kami tidak akan melupakanmu hyung/oppa" -Jongin Minrin**

END

A/n : gimana gimana? Maaf yah kalau feelnya kurang dapettt.. Lagi mencoba bikin angst gimana gituuu... Thx yg udh bacaa :*

Review?


	2. Sequel of I'll Gone

"Meet" -sequel of I'll Gone-

Author : kaisookiddie (sonexoticshawol)

Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Shin Min Rin (OC), EXO Members

Genre : Romance, Angst

Length : Oneshoot

Rating : T

Pair(s) : Kaisoo!Broken Kai x OC!Broken Kyungsoo x Suho

A/n : ini buat yang minta sequel I'll Gone, maaf kalo kurang bagus :p wkwk happy reading ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : YAOI, BoyxBoy, AU (Alternate Universal), Typo!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KAISOOKIDDIE PRESENT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Meet"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"Kenapa kau mirip dengan Kyungsoo hyung?"**_

Author Pov

Spring, China

Namja bermata bulat sedang asyik mengamati bunga-bunga di halaman rumahnya yang tumbuh dengan cantiknya.

Sudah 5 tahun sejak ia meninggalkan Korea dan mengganti marganya menjadi marga China.

Yap, namja itu adalah Do ah.. Sekarang telah berubah menjadi Wu Kyungsoo karena ia diadopsi oleh keluarga Wu setelah lulus dari SMA disana.

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya, apakah Kyungsoo sudah _**Move On **_dari seorang Kim Jongin?

Jawabannya tidak, tetapi Kyungsoo kini sudah memiliki tunangan bernama Suho yang sama sama orang korea seperti Kyungsoo.

Mereka bertemu di hari pertama saat Kuliah dan saat itu Suho merupakan pembimbing Kyungsoo pada saat masa orientasi.

Well, Kyungsoo sekarang memiliki keluarga baru dan kehidupan baru yang jauh dari nama _**Kim Jongin**_.

Kehidupan Kyungsoo terasa sempurna di mata orang-orang sekitar.

Memiliki orang tua yang penyayang dan pengertian walaupun hanya orang tua adopsi, memiliki Kakak yang perhatian dan penyawang walaupun tegas, memiliki tunangan yang tampan, serta dikelilingi sahabat-sahabat baiknya, terlihat sempurna bukan?

Namun, Kyungsoo selalu merasa ada yang kurang ditengah-tengah kebahagiaannya.

Kekurangan yang hanya bisa diisi oleh satu orang sekarang dan selamanya, Kim Jongin.

Ya, Kyungsoo memang merindukan Jongin, sangat malah. Tetapi Kyungsoo juga benci Jongin.

"Kyungsoo..." Kyungsoo tersentak dari pemikirannya tentang Jongin saat ada yang memanggilnya.

"Suho hyung? Museun iriya?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat mengetahui yang memanggilnya adalah Suho, sang tunangan.

"Ah iya.. Besok kita akan ke Seoul, orangtua ku ingin bertemu denganmu.." Jelas Suho yang kini memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang.

Memang, orang tua Suho dan Kyungsoo sudah menyetujui hubungan keduanya.

Malah, eomma Suho dan mama Kyungsoo ingin menikahkan mereka berdua setelah lulus kuliah.

Yah, kedua eomma itu memang sangat ingin memiliki cucu, mengingat umur mereka tidak muda lagi.

Dan oiya, Suho memiliki 2 adik dan Kyungsoo belum pernah bertemu dengan keduanya.

Sejujurnya Kyungsoo gugup ketika akan bertemu dengan calon mertuanya.

Kyungsoo agak sedikit panik saat mengetahui ciri ciri salah satu adik Suho, masalahnua ciri-ciri itu sangat mirip dengan ciri-ciri Jongin.

Hal yang membuat kedua orang tua Suho menyetujui hubungannya dengan Suho adalah dirinya memiliki rahim dan bisa memiliki seorang anak tentunya.

Well, Kyungsoo termasuk namja _**spesial **_yang jumlahnya hanya sedikit di dunia, dan bisa dihitung dengan hitungan jari.

Mungkin kalian berpikir bahwa orang tua Kyungsoo akan merasa jijik ketika mengetahui bahwa anak adopsinya itu adalah _**gay**_.

Tentu saja tidak, mereka menerima Kyungsoo apa adanya, karena kakak Kyungsoo, Kris, juga seorang _**gay**_.

Dan hebatnya, Kris bertunangan dengan namja bermata panda yang sangat manis dan namja itu merupakan sepupu jauh Kyungsoo.

"Sayang?" Ucapan Suho membuat Kyungsoo tersentak dari pemikirannya.

"Ah ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata bulat yang semakin membulat dan itu membuat Suho harus menahan rasa gemas karena kadar keimutan Kyungsoo yang sangat tinggi.

"Kenapa melamun chagi?" Sahut Suho mengelus rambut Kyungsoo yang terasa halus ditelapaknya.

"Aku hanya memikirkan respon keluargamu besok.." Keluh Kyungsoo sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Tidak usah khawatir, mereka pasti menerimamu~ dan kau sangat _**kyeopta~**_" jawab Suho gemas dan segera mengecup pipi Kyungsoo kilat.

"Yak hyung! Aku tidak kyeopta! Aku tampan!" Seru Kyungsoo pada Suho yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari menjauh dari Kyungsoo karena ia tau bahwa Kyungsoo akan langsung meledak begitu ia menyebut Kyungsoo '_**kyeopta**_'.

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berlari mengejar Suho yang sudah masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Wu.

Sesampainya di dalam rumah, Kyungsoo menemukan Kris dan Tao yang sedang bermesraan, orang tuanya yang sedang mengobrol, tetapi ia tidak menemukan sosok Suho.

"Kris ge.. Suho hyung mana?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Kris.

"Suho? Tadi ia keluar rumah setelah mendapat telepon dari Lay.." Jawab Kris.

Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas begitu mengetahui dimana Suho, sebenarnya Kyungsoo tau bahwa Lay mencintai tunangannya.

Kyungsoo merasa sangat bersalah dengan Lay karena sudah mengambil Suho, padahal dirinya tidak mencintai Suho sama sekali.

_**'Suho hyung pabo!'**_ Batin Kyungsoo kesal, kesal karena Suho tidak peka akan perasaan Lay.

Padahal Lay adalah teman masa kecil Suho, dan Kyungsoo yakin, Lay sudah menyukai Suho sejak lama.

Kyungsoo juga merutuki kelambanan Lay dalam hal percintaan hingga membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menyadari perasaannya.

Dan begitu Lay menyadari perasaannya, Suho sudah keburu jadian dengan dirinya.

Kyungsoo masih ingat wajah Lay yang menahan tangis dan tersenyum getir saat mengetahui Suho sudah jadian dengan dirinya.

Sungguh, Kyungsoo benar benar merasa bersalah dengan Lay karena sudah merebut Suho darinya.

"Gege, baba, mama..." Panggil Kyungsoo pada seluruh anggota keluarganya, keputusan Kyungsoo sudah bulat.

"Wae chagi?" Tanya atau Mama Kyungsoo kepada putra bungsunya itu.

Ohya, adalah orang korea yang menikah dengan Baba tiri Kyungsoo sekarang.

"Aku ingin memutus pertunangan dengan Suho hyung.."Lirih Kyungsoo yang membuat seluruh anggota keluarganya termasuk Tao menatapnya kaget.

"Wae geurae chagiya?" Tanya sang Mama dengan aksen korea yang kental.

"Aku tidak mencintai Suho hyung mama.. Hiks.. Aku merasa bersalah pada Lay gege.. Hiks.." Isak Kyungsoo karena merasa bersalah.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Yixing chagiya?" Tanya sang Mama lagi dengan khawatir, keluarga Kyungsoo juga mengenal Lay dengan baik karena Mama Lay adalah sahabat Mama Kyungsoo.

"Yixing gege sudah mencintai Suho hyung sejak lama.." Ucapan Kyungsoo membuat semua yang berada di ruang keluarga kaget.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kris tidak percaya yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Aku sebal dengan Suho hyung yang tidak peka! Bisa bisanya Suho hyung tidak peka akan perasaan sahabatnya sendiri" sungguh lucu, tadi Kyungsoo menangis, sekarang ia marah marah karena Suho.

Seluruh anggota keluarganya merasa gemas dengan kadar keimutan Kyungsoo yang sangat tinggi.

Tidak heran semua orang sangat menyayangi seorang Wu Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

**Seoul, South Korea**

**14.25 PM KST**

Namja itu, namja berkulit tan yang masih menyesali kebodohannya sejak 5 tahun lalu.

Sejak hyung tersayangnya dan _**cinta pertama**_-nya pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Namja itu, Kim Jongin, tengah menyesali kebodohannya untuk menyadari bahwa sebenarnya dirinya **tidak mencintai sepupu hyung tersayangnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sebenarnya **_**gay **_**bukan **_**straight**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Tidak menyadari bahwa selama ini hyung tersayangnya mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua itu membuat Jongin sangat menyesal dengan kebodohannya.

Kini ia sudah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Minrin karena ternyata Minrin dan dirinya tidak mencintai satu sama lain.

**'Kumohon, pulanglah hyung..'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

A/n : heloowww author bawa sekuel "I'll Gone" aneh ya, sepertinya sekuelnya akan sangat panjang xD baiklah~ author mau balas review ff I'll Gone dulu

**Sexy Rose **: ini udah ada sequelnya~ jgn lupa review lagi ya ;)

**Kaisooship **: jongin udh tau kok disekuel ini.. Gomawo udh review ;)

**savEarth **: ini sekuelnya syg~ kalo soal kyungsoo bahagia liat aja nanti ne? XD gomawo udh review :*

**Maplefujoshi2309 **: mewek ya? Aku juga mewek pas nulis xD ini sequelnya sayang~ gomawo udah review~~~

PcresmiPCYeol : emg kasian ne~ tidakk kyungsoo dengan ku sajaa/? XD btw gomawo udh review ;)

Djkaixoyd : memang menyedihkan x'D author lg galau wktu buatnya~~ ini sequelnya sayang~ gomawo udh review :*

16 : nanggung ya? Maaf kan author yang nista ini ne~~ penyesalan jongin ada disekuel kok~ gomawo udh review :*

Cici Panda : ini udah ya~ gomawo udh review :*

Guest 1 : kurang yah? Mianhae ne~ gomawo udh review :*

Guest 2 : di sekuelnya jongin udah tau kok~ gomawo udh review :*

Ryanryu : ini udah dibuatin sekuel kok~ gomawo udah review :*

And big thanks to :

**Sexy Rose, Kaisooship, savEarth, Maplefujoshi2309, pcresmiPCYeol, Cici Panda, ryanryu, Djkaixoyd, 16, guest 1, guest 2**

**My Bedroom, 13 April 2014, 14:04 PM**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 2 - Back To Korea

"Meet" -sequel of I'll Gone-

Author : kaisookiddie (sonexoticshawol)

Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Shin Min Rin (OC), EXO Members

Genre : Romance, Angst

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

Pair(s) : Kaisoo!Broken Kai x OC!Broken Kyungsoo x Suho

A/n : Hellow! Author bawa chapter 2! Semoga suka ya ;)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : YAOI, BoyxBoy, AU (Alternate Universal), Typo!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KAISOOKIDDIE PRESENT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Meet"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"Kenapa kau mirip dengan Kyungsoo hyung?"**_

_**Previous Chap**_

**Namja itu, namja berkulit tan yang masih menyesali kebodohannya sejak 5 tahun lalu.**

**Sejak hyung tersayangnya dan **_**cinta pertama**_**-nya pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.**

**Namja itu, Kim Jongin, tengah menyesali kebodohannya untuk menyadari bahwa sebenarnya dirinya tidak mencintai sepupu hyung tersayangnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sebenarnya **_**gay **_**bukan **_**straight**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Tidak menyadari bahwa selama ini hyung tersayangnya mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Semua itu membuat Jongin sangat menyesal dengan kebodohannya.**

**Kini ia sudah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Minrin karena ternyata Minrin dan dirinya tidak mencintai satu sama lain.**

**'Kumohon, pulanglah hyung..'**

**Chapter 2 - Back to Korea**

Author Pov

Jongin masih meratapi kesalahannya dan terus menerus larut dalam kesedihannya.

Sungguh, demi apapun di dunia ini, ia hanya ingin Kyungsoo hyungnya kembali!

Tapi menurutnya takdir berkata lain, _**menurutnya **_Kyungsoo sudah _**meninggal**_.

Tapi kenyataannya Kyungsoo tidak terluka sedikit pun dan masih dalam keadaan sehat.

Tentu saja Jongin tidak tau hal itu, ia kira mayat Kyungsoo menghilang ditengah lautan karena nama Kyungsoo tidak masuk kedalam list mayat yang ditemukan.

Jongin teringat bahwa besok hyung tertuanya akan datang dari China membawa tunangannya.

Entah kenapa Jongin merasa sedikit berdebar ketika mengingat tentang tunangan hyungnya.

Ia merasa seperti ada ikatan batin yang kuat antara dirinya dengan tunangan hyungnya, Suho.

Jelas saja, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah terikat benang merah sejak lahir dan benang itu tidak bisa putus.

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan rupa tunangan Suho oppa, kira-kira seperti apa ya?" Tanya Minrin tiba tiba yang berhasil membuat Jongin terlonjak kaget.

"Yak! Jangan mengagetiku pabo!" Rutuk Jongin kesal kepada Minrin, yang kini menjadi sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak pabo tuan Kim! Aku saja bisa mengalahkanmu dalam adu rapp antara kita berdua.." Yeah, Minrin adalah yeoja dengan sifat tomboy, dan ia juga jago dance serta rapping.

"Jangan sombong.." Ucap Jongin kembali datar, dan memalingkan wajahnya dari sahabatnya.

"Tidak sombong kok.. Sudahlah, aku akan memasak makan malam, kau harus makan kali ini! Lihatlah tubuhmu seperti tulang yang hanya dibungkus dengan kulit!" Ocehan Minrin terdengar dan berhasil membuat Jongin kesal.

"Diamlah Rin!" Seru Jongin kesal, sementara Minrin hanya terkikik.

Melihat Minrin tertawa, Jongin ikut tersenyum dan ikut terkekeh bersama Minrin.

Menurut Minrin sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat Jongin tertawa, tertawa Jongin tertawa sekitar 5 tahun, sehari sebelum Kyungsoo _**'pergi'**_.

"Jongin-ah.. Apa kau tidak lapar huh?" Tanya Minrin yang kini duduk disamping Jongin.

"Memikirkan-_**nya**_" jawab Jongin yang kembali datar, Minrin hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar jawaban sang sahabat.

"Sadarlah Jongin-ah.. Kyungie oppa sudah meninggal.." Ucap Minrin dengan suara bergetar karena menahan tangis.

Sungguh, Minrin akan menukarkan apa saja, termasuk nyawanya agar Kyungsoo kembali.

Karena Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya saudara yang ia punya, dan ia sudah menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai oppanya sendiri.

"Kau tau.. Aku sangat merindukannya Jong.. Sangat.. Ia keluargaku satu satunya dan kini aku sendirian.." Akhirnya Minrin mengeluarkan airmata yang selama ini ia pendam.

Selama ini, Minrin selalu berusaha tegar demi Jongin dan Kyungsoo, agar tidak menangis.

Tapi apa daya.. Minrin seorang yeoja dan juga memiliki perasaan yang sangat peka.

Jongin tersentak saat melihat Minrin menangis dihadapannya, selama ini Minrin tidak pernah menangis.

"Kenapa Kyungsoo hyung harus meninggalkan kita?" Tanya Jongin parau dan mulai ikut menangis.

Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat bukan?

Author Pov End

Kyungsoo Pov

Aku menggeliatkan tubuhku saat bangun pagi ini, badanku terasa sangat pegal.

"Uhh.. Pegal sekali.. Ini gara gara mengejar Suho hyung.." Gumamku sambil mempoutkan bibirku kesal.

Yah, semalam aku memang mengejar-ngejar Suho hyung dan diakhiri dengan Suho hyung yang pergi karena dihubungi oleh Yixing gege.

"Kyungsoo-er!" Tubuhku terlonjak mendengar suara cempreng yang terdengar dari luar kamarku.

Aku langsung tau siapa yang memanggilku, ia adalah Byun Baekhyun, sahabatku sejak aku ada di China.

Baekhyun juga orang korea sama sepertiku, dan aku juga memiliki sahabat dari korea selain Baekhyun.

"MWO?" Kubalas teriakan cempreng milik Baekhyun hyung sambil menguap lebar.

"Bangun! Hari ini kau harus ke Seoul bukan?" Kali ini aku langsung sepenuhnya bangun dan buru buru berlari ke kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya aku mengambil handuk.

_**'Haduh! Bagaimana bisa lupa!?' **_Batinku kesal, untung saja pakaian yang akan ku bawa sudah masuk ke dalam koperku sejak semalam.

Mungkin kalian bertanya tanya, kenapa aku membawa koper? Baiklah, kata Suho hyung, kami di berada di Seoul selama satu bulan.

Jadi karena itulah aku membawa koper dan yang pasti isinya banyak tentu saja.

Aku juga tidak lupa membawa iPod-ku dan iPad-ku, soalnya kalau tidak kubawa, pasti aku akan mati kebosanan di pesawat.

Ngomong ngomong soal Seoul, bagaimana kabar Jongin dan Minrin ya?

Jujur saja, aku rindu masa masa saat aku masih di Seoul beberapa tahun silam.

Aku rindu dengan perhatian Jongin, rindu dengan masakkan sepupuku, Minrin.

Yah, aku juga jago memasak, dan tentu saja Minrin masih berada dibawahku.

Tapi itu 5 tahun silam, aku tidak tau yang sekarang, mungkin keahliannya sudah sama sepertiku.

"KYUNGSOO! BURUAN!" Aku kembali terlonjak saat mendengar Baekhyun hyung meneriakiku dari luar kamar.

"NE! SABAR!" Balasku tidak kalah kerasnya dan bercampur dengan perasaan jengkel.

Setelah mandi, aku segera memakai baju secepat kilat dan mengambil koperku lalu segera keluar dari kamar.

"Lama sekali kau tau?" Ujar Kris dengan wajah angkuhnya yang membuatku memutar bola mataku jengkel.

"Biarin saja!" Balasku tidak kalah angkuhnya, yah, aku dan Kris gege sering seperti ini.

"Sudahlah.. Kyung.. Ayo sarapan..." Ajak Suho hyung yang sedang menengahiku dan Kris gege.

"Hyung, aku ingin bicara denganmu..." Segera kutarik Suho hyung menuju taman belakang.

"Ada apa Kyungie chagi?" Aku tau, pasti Suho hyung sangat heran saat ini.

Keputusanku sudah bulat dan aku tidak akan menyembunyikan hal ini lagi.

"Suho hyung... Kita batalkan saja pertunangannya ne?" Ujarku lirih.

"MWOYA!?" Beruntung aku sudah menduga reaksi Suho hyung, jadi aku tidak terlalu kaget.

" Ne, sebenarnya selama ini aku tidak mencintaimu hyung, perasaanku selama ini yang kukira adalah perasaan suka teryata hanya perasaan kagum padamu hyung.." Jelasku berusaha menenangkan Suho hyung.

"Lagipula aku kesal dengan hyung! Hyung itu peka atau tidak sih? sampai tidak tau bahwa selama ini ada yang mencintaimu dengan tulus dan harus rela untuk tersakiti.." Lanjutku kesal yang membuat mata Suho hyung membulat.

"Mencintaiku!? Katakan Kyungie! Siapa dia!? Dan... Aku tidak mau membatalkan pertunangan kita!" Aku semakin kesal mendengar ucapan Suho hyung.

"KAU ITU PABO HYUNG! KATA HYUNG, HYUNG ITU PEKA! TAUNYA, PERASAAN ORANG TERDEKAT SAJA TIDAK TAU!" Seruku emosi.

"..." Aku merasa bersalah melihat Suho hyung terdiam setelah mendengar seruan atau lebih tepatnya bentakanku.

"Kumohon hyung, cintailah orang itu.. Aku merasa sangat bersalah kau tau hyung? Dan aku harap, hyung mengabulkan permintaanku untuk membatalkan pertunangan kita!" Final. Keputusanku sudah final dan tidak ada yang boleh mengganggunya.

"Tapi..." Ucapan Suho hyung terputus saat aku meletakkan telunjukku di bibirnya.

"Keputusanku. Sudah. Final." Ucapku sambil menekankan setiap kata yang menunjukkan bahwa aku serius.

"Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu Kyungie?" Sudah kuduga Suho hyung akan mencari alasan lain agar pertunangan kami tidak batal.

"Mereka sudah setuju! Justru mereka sudah tau siapa yang mencintaimu sebenarnya! Hyung pabo!" Jawabku ketus.

"Orang tuaku?" Sungguh, Suho hyung sungguh menjengkelkanku sekarang.

"Justru karena kita akan ke Seoul, aku akan bicara dengan orang tuamu dan membatalkan pertunangan kita!" Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan Suho hyung yang berdiri mematung.

Aku sungguh kesal karena Suho hyung tidak peka sama sekali, padahal aku yang tidak peka saja tau perasaan Yixing ge pada Suho hyung.

"Dasar pabo!" Gerutuku kesal sambil berjalan masuk kedalam rumah dan menuju ruang makan untuk segera sarapan.

"Hai mama, hai baba.." Ku kecup pipi kedua orang tua adopsiku lalu aku duduk di sebelah Kris ge yang sedang sibuk makan kimchi spageti buatan mama.

"Hai baobei, kau sudah membicarakannya dengan Suho?" Balas Mama sambil mengelus rambutku.

"Sudah.." Jawabku singkat dan mulai memakan kimchi spageti yang menjadi favoriteku.

"Baek hyung.." Aku memanggil Baekhyun yang juga ikut sarapan disini.

Wajar saja, keluarga Baekhyun hyung berada di Seoul dan ia berada disini sendirian tanpa saudara.

Maka dari itu ia sering menginap disini dan sarapan bersama disini.

"Mwoya?" Tanya Baekhyun hyung yang sibuk memakan spageti kimchi buatan Mama.

"Aku sudah membatalkan pertunangan dengan Suho.." Jawabku singkat lalu memasang penutup telinga, karena aku yakin bahwa-

"JINJJA!?" Baekhyun hyung akan berteriak dengan keras.

"Ne.. Sudahlah, aku mau makan..." Ujarku setelah melepas penutup telingaku terlebih dahulu.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Yeah, Baekhyun hyung memang orang yang sangat ingin tau.

"Bisakah nanti saja? Aku lapar Baekhyun hyung..." Kuabaikan wajahnya yang seakan protes dan fokus pada makanan yang ada dihadapanku ini.

Kyungsoo Pov End

Skip Time

Author Pov

Kini Kyungsoo sudah berada di dalam pesawat bersama Suho dan mereka duduk bersebelahan.

Dan keadaan menjadi sangat canggung setelah kejadian dirumah Kyungsoo tadi.

Mereka saling diam diaman dan sangat sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing.

Entah itu Suho yang masih memikirkan namja yang mencintainya.

Entah itu Kyungsoo yang memikirkan reaksi keluarga Suho saat mereka tau kalau pertunangannya dengan Suho batal.

Well, selama perjalanan memang benar benar sunyi diantara dua manusia itu.

Author Pov End

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

A/n : yah! Tebece dahh... Abis ini mau bales review dulu yaa~~~ mwah!

**MapleFujoshi2309 **: maap gabisa updet kilat~ sibuk banget dan otak sempet ngadat buat lanjut =D ini udah lanjut ya~ gomawo udh review :*

**Kaisooship **: iya ini sekuelnya~ gimana yaa? Liat aja nanti.. Haha, gomawo udh review :*

** . 16 **: iya nih.. Maunya sih bikin kai stress tapi gatega ngeliat bokap gue stress xD Pokok'e liat aja nanti, okee? Gomawo udh review :*

Guest 1 : ini udh lanjut chingu~ gomawo udh review :*

Doheerin : annyeong! Gwenchana ^^ iyanih bakal berchapter, kurang greget ya? Maaf deh~ ne gomawo udh review :*

Jaooo : jangan tendang bokap gueehh ไ(ไค•д๑๕⊙ี๊์ϖ⊙ี๊์๖д•คง)ว hahah~ gomawo udh review :*

Djkaixoyd : iya udah apdet! ^^ kasian Jongin appa haha xD ini udah apdet, maap lama~ aku juga gasabar nih xD gomawo udah review :*

Ryanryu : pendek ya? Maaf ya~ chapter ini udh diusahain panjang kok :) gomawo udah review :*

Soosweet : ini udh lanjut :) gomawo udh review :*

**And, big thanks to :**

**MapleFujoshi2309, kaisooship, . 16,** Guest 1, doheerin, djkaixoyd, ryanryu, jaooo, & soosweet.

Mind to review? ไ(ไค•д๑๕⊙ี๊์ϖ⊙ี๊์๖д•คง)ว


	4. Chapter 3 - Are You Really Do Kyungsoo?

"Meet" -sequel of I'll Gone-

Author : kaisookiddie (sonexoticshawol)

Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Shin Min Rin (OC), EXO Members

Genre : Romance, Angst

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

Pair(s) : Kaisoo!Broken Kai x OC!Broken Kyungsoo x Suho

A/n : Hellow! Author bawa chapter 3! Semoga suka ya ;)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : YAOI, BoyxBoy, AU (Alternate Universal), Typo!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KAISOOKIDDIE PRESENT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Meet"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"Kenapa kau mirip dengan Kyungsoo hyung?"**_

_**Previous Chap**_

_**Author Pov**_

_**Kini Kyungsoo sudah berada di dalam pesawat bersama Suho dan mereka duduk bersebelahan.**_

_**Dan keadaan menjadi sangat canggung setelah kejadian dirumah Kyungsoo tadi.**_

_**Mereka saling diam diaman dan sangat sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing.**_

_**Entah itu Suho yang masih memikirkan namja yang mencintainya.**_

_**Entah itu Kyungsoo yang memikirkan reaksi keluarga Suho saat mereka tau kalau pertunangannya dengan Suho batal.**_

_**Well, selama perjalanan memang benar benar sunyi diantara dua manusia itu.**_

_**Author Pov End**_

Chapter 3 - Are you really Do Kyungsoo?

Kyungsoo Pov

Hahh~ senangnya bisa kembali ke Seoul setelah beberapa jam duduk di pesawat, kini aku dan Suho hyung berada di Incheon Airport yang letaknya tidak jauh dari Seoul.

Sedari tadi aku dan Suho hyung hanya diam di pesawat, aku merasa tidak enak padanya.

Tetapi aku juga tidak bisa memaksakan perasaanku padanya, jadi ya kubatalkan saja pertunangan kami.

"Hyung, kau masih memikirkan orang itu?" Tanyaku yang hanya dibalas anggukan kakunya.

Aku menghela nafas melihat Suho hyung begitu sibuk berpikir sehingga tidak sadar akan sekelilingnya.

"Yixing gege..." Ucapku pelan dan Suho hyung langsung menoleh padaku dan menatapku heran.

"Ada Yixing disini?" Tanyanya heran, aku menutup mataku karena merasa frustasi dengan kelambanan Suho hyung.

"Yixing ge mencintaimu hyung..." Setelah itu aku langsung meninggalkan Suho yang cengo.

"Oh! Ayolah hyung! Kim ahjussi dan Kim ahjumma sudah menunggu!" Karena tidak sabaran, aku berbalik dan menarik baju Suho hyung serta tidak peduli dengan protesan Suho hyung.

Kami sampai di depan bandara dan aku mencari cari tulisan yang berisi "Wu Kyungsoo & Kim Joonmyeon".

Dan aku menemukannya! Banner itu dibawa oleh namja tinggi berkulit putih yang menggunakan kacamata hitam.

Dan sepertinya Suho hyung sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya lalu segera menarikku menuju namja berkulit putih tersebut.

"Sehun-ah!" Kulihat Suho hyung menepuk bahu namja itu dengan akrab, padahal tinggi mereka berbeda jauh.

"Hai hyung... Ini tunanganmu?" Tanya namja tinggi berkulit putih atau tadi Suho hyung bilang 'Sehun'.

"Aniya.. Mantan tunangan.." Suho hyung menjawab dengan pahit dan aku hanya menundukkan kepala karena merasa bersalah dengan Suho hyung.

"Mwo? Kok bisa?" Satu hal yang aku tau dari seorang Sehun yaitu bahwa gayanya cool tetapi sangat cerewet sebenarnya.

"Bisa... Aku yang memutuskannya.. Ah ya.. Wu Kyungsoo imnida..." Jawabku sambil membungkukkan badan dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku sudah tau tentangmu hyung.." Kulihat Sehun tersenyum tipis dan entah kenapa aku merasa familiar dengannya.

"Aku merasa familiar denganmu, apa kau pernah ke China?" Tanyaku curiga.

"Tentu saja.. Aku ke China untuk mengunjungi pacarku, namanya LuHan..." Ucapan Sehun membuatku membulatkan mataku karena terkejut.

Pasalnya aku mengenal Luhan ge dan dia salah satu sahabatku, dan setahuku ia memiliki pacar di Korea.

"Luhan ge?! Astaga! Jangan jangan kau... Thehunnienya Lu-ge!?" Seruku tidak percaya, sementara Suho dan Sehun hanya tertawa melihat tingkahku.

"Kau kenal dengan BabyLu Kyungsoo-ssi?" Mendengar pertanyaan itu aku segera mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Ya! Dan ia salah satu sahabat baikku.." Entah kenapa aku merasa excited begitu mengetahui namja dihadapanku ini.

"Kenapa dunia ini sempit..." Kutolehkan kepalaku dan mendapati Suho hyung geleng geleng kepala.

"Jangan pikirin Yixing terus hyung!" Ledekku sambil menjawil pipinya.

"Apasih!" Wah, wajah Suho hyung memerah, jarang-jarang sekali aku melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

"Aku tau kau cinta dia hyung.. Maka dari itu aku membatalkan pertunangan kita..." Ucapku bijak

"Kau benar, aku baru menyadarinya Kyung.. Gomawo sudah menyadarkanku..." Dan wow! Suho hyung memelukku erat.

"Ehm! Get a room juseyo!" Aku segera melepaskan pelukkan Suho hyung dan tertawa melihat wajah jengkel Sehun.

"Sudahlah ayo.. Dae hyung dan Jjongie sudah menunggu..." Tanpa ba bi bu, Sehun langsung menarik koperku dan Suho hyung sementara itu aku dan Suho hyung mengikutinya.

Selama di perjalanan, aku memikirkan perkataan Sehun yang menyebut 'Jjongie'.

Apa itu Jongin? Firasatku mengatakan kalau itu Jongin dan biasanya firasatku sering tepat.

Memikirkan hal itu membuatku cemas dan panik, aku tidak tau apa reaksi Jongin ketika melihatku.

Oh ayolah, yang ia tau bahwa aku sudah meninggal, semoga saja ia tidak menyadari bahwa aku masih hidup dan mengira aku Kyungsoo yang lain.

Kyungsoo Pov

Suho Pov

Yixing mencintaiku? Jadi selama ini ia mencintaiku? Kenapa aku pabo sekali sampai tidak tau perasaannya.

"Kau pabo Kim Joonmyeon.." Gumamku kesal pada diriku sendiri.

Sungguh, aku benar benar dengan diriku sendiri, karenaku Yixing tersakiti.

Mianhae Yixingie.. Aku baru tau kalau aku mencintaimu, bukan Kyungsoo.

Suho Pov End

Skip Time

Author Pov

Kini Sehun,Suho, dan Kyungsoo telah sampai di kediaman keluarga Kim.

Kyungsoo sedikit menganga begitu melihat rumah keluarga Kim yang besar seperti istana.

"Besar sekali..." Gumam Kyungsoo sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling dengan mata yang membulat dan membuat maid dirumah itu menjadi sangat gemas pada Kyungsoo.

"Omo! Kyeopta!" Karena tidak tahan, salah satu maid mencubit pipi Kyungsoo dan itu membuat Kyungsoo kaget.

"Amber! Ia tidak suka dipanggil Kyeopta!" Tegur Suho pada maid yang mencubit pipi Kyungsoo.

"Mianhae Tuan Suho.. Habisnya ia sungguh menggemaskan.." Ujar Amber sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan memarahinya Suho hyung.. Lihatlah, ia takut padamu hyung.." Tegur Kyungsoo pada Suho.

Suho hanya menekuk wajahnya begitu mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo padanya.

"Berhenti cemberut hyung.. Wajahmu tidak cocok aegyo kau tau?" Ujar Sehun yang mengundang gelak tawa Kyungsoo.

"Bwahahahahahahahaha!" Suho semakin cemberut saat mendengar mantan tunangannya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sudah sudah Kyungsoo-ssi... Mari, kuantar hyung ke kamar tamu.." Ujar Sehun pada Kyungsoo.

"Arraseo.. Hyung aku ikut Sehun-ssi ne?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Suho.

Suho tersenyum, bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa marah pada Kyungsoo.

"Arraseo, sana.. Kau pasti lelah setelah perjalanan yang panjang.. Istirahatlah, kita akan membicarakan masalah pertunangan ini saat makan malam nanti..." Ucap Suho bijak.

"Yeay! Gomawo hyung!" Kyungsoo memeluk Suho singkat lalu mengikuti Sehun yang membawa kopernya.

"Sehun-ssi bagaimana bisa bertemu dengan Lulu-ge?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Sehun saat mereka berjalan menuju kamar tamu.

"Kami bertemu di social media hyung.. Awalnya kami akrab karena kami sama-sama pecinta bubble tea.. Namun lama kelamaan kami saling suka, dan sampai Luhan hyung ke Korea untuk menemuiku, aku langsung menyatakan cinta padanya..." Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Dan bisakah Kyungsoo hyung tidak memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'ssi'? Aneh rasanya, hyung sahabat Luhan hyung dan aku memanggil hyung dengan embel-embel 'ssi' pinta Sehun yang langsung diangguki oleh Kyungsoo.

"Ne.. Arraseo.." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai..." Ujar Sehun saat mereka sampai di depan pintu putih.

Sehun membuka pintunya dan terlihatlah sebuah kamar yang besar dan indah.

"Waw.. Kamarku di china tidak sebesar ini..." Decak Kyungsoo kagum.

"Benarkah? Bukannya Wu Coorporation sangat sukses hyung?" Tanya Sehun heran.

"Memang sukses, tapi Mama dan Baba mengajarkanku untuk hidup sederhana dan tidak menghambur hamburkan uang.." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil masuk ke kamar tamu.

"Wah, orangtuamu sangat hebat Kyungsoo hyung.." Puji Sehun tulus.

"Gomawo Sehun-a..." Sahut Kyungsoo tidak kalah tulus.

"Kopernya kutaruh mana hyung?" Tanya Sehun sambil masuk ke kamar tamu itu.

"Taruh di dekat kasur saja.. Aku ingin beres beres dahulu..." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil duduk di kasur berseprai putih yang berada di kamar tamu itu.

"Arraseo hyung.. Jika sudah waktu makan malam aku akan memanggilmu.. Permisi.." Setelah meletakkan koper Kyungsoo, Sehun keluar dari kamar.

"Baiklah, ayo beres-beres.." Ucap Kyungsoo menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Skip Time

Tok.. Tok..

"Nuguya?" Tanya Kyungsoo dari dalam kamar tamu, ia baru saja selesai memakai baju setelah beres-beres dan mandi.

"Sehun, hyung!" Sahut Sehun dari luar kamar.

"Masuklah!" Balas Kyungsoo sambil mematut dirinya di depan cermin di meja rias yang berada di kamar itu.

"Baiklah..." Sehun membuka pintu dan mendapati Kyungsoo sedang mematut dirinya di depan meja rias.

"Oh, hai Hun-ah.. Sudah waktunya makan malam?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menoleh pada Sehun.

"Ne, semua anggota keluarga sudah kumpul dan mereka menunggumu..." Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Arraseo, kajja.." Kyungsoo berjalan keluar kamar dan disusul oleh Sehun yang menutup pintu kamar.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang makan sambil bercanda satu sama lain.

"Kyungie-ah.." Panggil seorang wanita paruh baya dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang awet muda.

"Kim eomma!" Seru Kyungsoo senang, tidak menyadari satu pandangan kaget dari salah seorang anggota keluarga Kim.

"Aigoo... Apa kabarmu Kyungie?" Tanya Nyonya Kim antusias.

"Sangat baik eomma! Annyeong Kim appa~" jawab Kyungsoo sekaligus menyapa Tuan Kim yang tersenyum melihat kedatangan Kyungsoo.

"Annyeong Kyungsoo ah~ bagaimana kabar orang tuamu di China?" Ujar Tuan Kim sambil mengusap rambut Kyungsoo.

"Baik baik saja Kim Appa~" jawab Kyungsoo riang.

"Oh ya Kyungsoo.. Perkenalkan dua dongsaeng Suho.. Yang berwajah kotak itu Kim Jongdae atau Chen.." Ujar Nyonya Kim sambil memperkenalkan anaknya yang kedua.

"Annyeong.. Wu Kyungsoo imnida..." Sapa Kyungsoo riang.

"Kim Jongdae imnida.." Balas Chen sambil tersenyum manis.

"Dan ini, si bungsu dalam keluarga ini, Kim Jongin" Kyungsoo tersentak saat mendengar nama Jongin.

_**'Ternyata memang Jongin..' **_Batin Kyungsoo panik.

"Ah, Wu Kyungsoo imnida..." Berbeda dengan yang tadi, Kyungsoo mengucapkannya dengan gugup.

Sementara itu, Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tajam seolah tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya sekarang.

"Jongin-ah!" Tegur Nyonya Kim saat melihat anak bungsunya hanya diam.

"Ah, ne.. Kim Jongin imnida.." Ucap Jongin dengan nada suara err.. Penuh kerinduan?

"Nah, Kyungie.. Silahkan duduk di sebelah Jongin.. Sehun-ah, duduk disebelah Jongdae.." Tukas Nyonya Kim yang hanya diangguki Sehun.

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo langsung lemas begitu tau ia harus duduk di sebelah Jongin.

"Jadi... Bagaimana pertunangan kalian?" Tanya Nyonya Kim memecah keheningan.

"Mianhae Kim eomma.. Aku membatalkannya.." Ujar Kyungsoo gugup.

"Wae geurae chagiya?" Tanya Nyonya Kim kaget.

"Aku tidak mencintai Suho hyung.. Dan aku merasa bersalah dengan Yixing ge, sahabat Suho hyung..." Jelas Kyungsoo gugup.

"Ada apa dengan Yixing?" Tanya Tuan Kim.

"Yixing ge sudah mencintai Suho hyung sejak lama, dan sejak kami pacaran aku sudah dihantui perasaan bersalah Kim Appa.." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Apa orangtuamu dan Suho setuju?" Tanya Nyonya Kim.

"Ne, mereka sudah setuju.. Dan aku mohon dengan sangat, tolong jodohkan Suho hyung dan Yixing ge..." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Hm.. Arraseo! Kami akan mengabulkan permintaanmu Kyungie chagi.. Kami juga menginginkan Yixing dan Suho bahagia... Aku akan menghubungi Tuan Zhang.." Putus Tuan Kim yang membuat Kyungsoo dan Suho tersenyum cerah.

"Keputusan bagus chagi~" puji Nyonya Kim pada suaminya.

"Dan Kyungie, selama musim panas ini kau akan menetap di Seoul kan?" Tanya Chen penasaran.

"Tentu saja Hyung... Lagipula aku bosan di China terus.." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum dan mulai memakan makanan yang sudah tersaji dihadapannya.

"Kkamjong? Kenapa diam saja?" Ucapan Suho membuat tubuh Kyungsoo menegang.

"Dia namanya Kyungsoo, hyung?" Bukannya menjawab, Jongin malah menanyakan tentang Kyungsoo.

"Ah iya.. Memangnya kenapa?" Jawab Suho heran.

"Ani..." Setelah mendengar jawaban Suho, Jongin segera memakan makanannya.

Kyungsoo menunduk dan menahan airmata yang hampir jatuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

A/n : ini dia chapter 3 nya! Masih kurang panjang ya? Maaf deh~ dan kalu mau panggil author jangan 'thor' yaa.. Panggil aja sookid oke? author mau bales review dulu ne~

**Maple Fujoshi2309 : **suho iq nya tinggi kok.. Cuma sookid bikin lemot aja.. Kaisoo pasti bersatu kok ! Gomawo udh review :*

**Imaahusnul . Khotimah : **ini udah fast update sayang~ gomawo udh review :*

**Lailatul . Magfiroh . 16 : **kai sengaja sookid bikin kesiksa #evillaugh kai emang pabo kok/? Pendek? Wahh maaf ya~ semoga chap 3 ini panjang yaa ;) gomawo udh review :*

**And big thanks to :**

**Sexy Rose, kaisooship, savEarth, **pcresmiPCYeol, djkaixoyd, 16, cicipanda, ryanryu, Guest 1, Guest 2, Guest 3, **Maple Fujoshi2309, lailatul . Magfiroh . 16, **guest 4, doheerin, jaooo, soosweet, **& imaahusnul . Khotimah**


End file.
